sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Multiverse (Reboot) Free Join Rp
This War of the Multiverse is a reboot/ sequel of the first one -----> Here Plot Touden, Axels anti Mobius version sets his sight on the Cross Roads of the Multiverse yet again, but this time he has some help. Ocyrusa the Goddess of Opama and The Voice joins his side. Axel gets a notice from the Time Jumper Universe version of himself of these villainous scheme. This war spill out to other universes outside the Nimagi omniverse. Touden Sees it as a way to conquer all universes. Being back by the Red Moon Army and the Shadow Legion, it could be possible. Its an all out Faction war! Rules Cursing is allowed Gods are permitted *Ahem* A Maximum of 2 per user Have fun major rule Just know that IF your character decides to cross into another characters universe the laws of that universe applies to said character who crossed over. Participants Brudikai222 (host) RedRush3999 (participant) vitom (participant) Classicspace101 (the coolest one here) Factions * Nimagi Freedom Fighters * Red Moon Army / Shadow Leigon * Heroes of the Sun Characters Heroes Axel Zaru Kiowa Time Jumper Axel Universal Mantra Axel Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Esme The Hedgecat Fenrir God of Destruction Blade Eastwood Liam Monteiro Hugh the wolf Ace the cat Issac The lost (and everyone else) Villains Touden the Evil King Ocyrusa Goddess of Opama The Voice Axesanity Acid the dog Act 1 The Mad King's Claim "Damn it all!" A red hedgehog throws his chair across the room hitting the wall across the room. "All that work, MONTHS OF PLANNING wasted in an instant!" "My king please try to calm down-" A weasel whimpered a back as the red hedgehog threw the chair. "Silence Leon , it was your invention that had me trapped there! If you weren't useful to me I'd have killed you by now! Leave me." The weasel named Leon left the red hedgehog sat on the floor where his chair used to be. "Something troubling you Touden?" A Females voice called to him from the darkness. "So the Goddess of my universe pays me a visit." Touden said looking up. "What do you want?" "Is that a way to talk to a goddess? You should show a little gratitude that I graced your dirty little hovel with my presence." Ocyrusa said as she floated down in front of Touden. "I have no respect for you, you make yourself scarce to my people for 12 million years. Now you show up thinking that mortals fear and respect you, what a laughable deity you are." Touden replied "Your words don't wound me mortal, I've come because you and I have a common foe. Well different universe same person, Axel." Ocyrusa "I'm listening." Touden replied. "I will be able to recruit another ally, you and ur weasel friend just work on getting that portal of yours up and running. We'll take more than just the Nimagi Omniverse." "Taking control of the Omniverse and even ones beyond? An omni-king?" Touden questioned. "Multiple omniverses exist beyond the Nimagi Cross Roads Touden. Lets get to work then." Ocyrusa called out after disappearing. Touden let out a small chuckle. "Leon! Start making repairs to the universal transporting device!" Meanwhile, on normal Mobius... The Monteiro Brothers, Liam and Blade were driving their Bodhi through a forest. Blade: Sure is peaceful today. Liam: Yeah. We should do this more often. Hugh was in that same forest. Quickly he stopped a few meters left from the car. Blade noticed Hugh. Blade: Excuse me, who are you? "Eh thats none of your buisness." Hugh said as Ace caught up. "And this guy didn't break a persons arm on purge night." Hugh was gesturing to Ace. Liam and Blade looked at each other. Blade: Well, it was on Purge Night, so I'll let that slide. What are you two doing out here in this forest? "I made a bet with Ace If I can beat him to this very area he has to pay me $50 if he beats me he can get away with calling me short." Hugh said. "And you won the bet shorty." Ace said. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORTY, OR PIPSQUEAK, OR A MIDGET EVER AGAIN." Hugh said exploding with rage and grabbing Ace by his shirt collar. Blade quickly got out of the car to pull Hugh and Ace apart. Liam helped him. Liam: Whoa, whoa! Easy there, mister. There's no reason to get upset over someone making fun of your height. "What are you doing, egging Ace on?" Hugh said. "and second off I'm not short. 4'11 is a normal height." Liam: I never said that you're short. I'm just saying there's no reason to get upset over HIM calling you short. Blade: Anyways, you fella's in need of a ride? We got seatbelts in the trunk of the car. "No thanks Ace here can teleport to anywhere." Hugh said grabbing Ace by the shoulder. "Take me anywhere. Oh and before I go I'm not gay." The two teleported to Adabat. Liam and Blade raised their shoulders, got back into their Bodhi and drove off. On Nimagi Axel sat in his chair looking at mission reports of the past 4 months. Eating chip while scrolling down multiple pages. A portal opened a black hedgehog came out. "Long time no see, me." He greeted Axel. "Hey its the Time Jumper universe version of me. Hows defending time and stuff?" "Its good but I didn't come here for idle chat, A red Hedgehog who looked like us waged war of my universe!" A red hedgehog.... TOUDEN!?! But We trapped Asonja and I trapped him in the Cross Roads!" Axel said jumping out of his chair. "He must have found a way out." Time Jumper Axel said grimly. " To think a version of us is loony enough try to control all universes." Axel and the Time Jumper version went through the portal. On the other side both Axels found themselves at the cronoford base. "Everything seem normal to me." Axel said. "look at the mayor's building." Time Jumper Axel said poking the other one on the shoulder. Axel looked seeing that the Mayor's Office building had the Red Moon Army's symbol on it. "They took over. Believe it or not The Cronoford and the Darkgear have made a temporary truce to get them off our universe." "Well at least you can come together for a common after all." Axel said crossing his arms. A Partol of soldiers surrounded them. "I knew you'd show up." Touden said comming from behind two riflemen. "Welcome Axel to the first Universe that is now under the control of the omni-king, me." "Omn-king? Leave this place Touden, take this false crusade and leave this universe in peace. You've failed 4 years ago and you will fail again." "I've learned from that Axel, I've brought help." Touden moved a little to the left, black smoke came from the ground. "Hello rat." It spoke. "The Voice!? But Fenrir banished you!" Axel said backing up. "Ocyrusa helped him escape." Time Jumper Axel. answered grimly. "So Axel still think you can win?" Touden mocked. A portal opened up from behind the two Axels. "This isn't over Touden." The Main universe Axel said before jumping in. "Hey the same words I used when you won." Touden called back before the portal closed. Meanwhile, in Adabat, Mobius... Komerl and Esme were training in intense hand to hand combat. "Ggh...." Komerl grunted as he is seen bruised, panting heavily. His clothes seem to be torn from the intense fighting. "Ha...." Esme panted heavily as well, as she seemed to be in the same condition. They both then look at each other intensely for a few seconds, but then drop their looks at each other. "T-that was pretty intense....Y-you've gotten stronger, Esme-chan!" Komerl said excitedly towards the hedgecat. "Yeah! That was p-pretty f-fun..." Esme says, seeming to agree with her crush's statement with a small blush. "See, I told you! Nothing to worry about..." Komerl says with a grin as they both sat down. "We should probably rest though. I t-think we o-overdid it...." Acid was on top of a building looking down on Komerl and Esme. "There's that annoying pest again." Acid said. "Time to catch his attention." Acid fired a hadouken at Esme. Esme looking up and seeing the Hadouken, deflected it. "...?" Komerl then closed his eyes and took a moment to sense where it came from. Once he found the source of the energy, he looked up and saw Acid on top of the building. He seemed to remember him from somewhere... "Do you know him from somewhere?" Esme asked, looking at Komerl with a look of confusion,. "Yeah, but I never got his name....." Komerl replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh..." Esme says blankly staring at Acid. "So, person, what exactly are you doing here?" Komerl asked Acid with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Heh that's none of your buisness. But I realized that since your here might as well get some payback for cutting my time as president short. And by the way the names Acid." Acid said. "Huh. I figured I knew you from somewhere....You probably might want to look behind you though." Komerl says, pointing behind him for emphasis. Suddenly Hugh and Ace appeared behind Acid. "Maybe you should look behind you.." They could see a portal opening, Shadow creatures and animal mobians poured out with modern warfare weapons. "FOR THE OMNI KING!" A few of them shouted. Meanwhile in the dark souls universe: Issac is at the top of his castle and watching everyone in his army from undead to giants train and build around him. "Sigh, this is boring." He says sitting down and staring at the sun. Issac could see a portal opening, Shadow creatures and animal mobians poured out with modern warfare weapons. "FOR THE OMNI KING!" A few of them shouted. "When I said that this was boring I wasn't asking for an assault on my home land" Issac says as he draws his sword, every other knight picks up weapons and the giants lift up their massive stone swords and fighting back. "DEFEND THE CASTLE MEN!" Issac shouted. "FOR THE SUN!" A green hedgehog with no mouth and bat wings turned his arm into a sword. He started cutting down a few of the soldiers and even a giant before he turned his attention towards Issac. "You must be head honcho here eh?" He pointed his sword arm at Issac. "By order of the Omni king surrender! Unless you want this whole castle littered with the bodies of your men, women and children! Your entire universe is now under control of the Red Moon army! You have 4 minutes to decide or I'm coming up!" "Sir, I do believe you haven't heard of this world, and it's rules." Issac says, as he points his sword to the sky all the soldiers turn to ash then reappear looking brand new. "In this world no one from here can truly die." He says with a smirk and throws a lightning bolt at the green hedgehog. "For the sun!" He says. A force field came up infront of the green hedgehog. "Your late Magic unit." He said calmly. "Sorry sir." A soldier walked up to him and saluted. "What ever You all take care of the runts I'm going for him." The Green hedgehog said as he turned into a puddle of goo. the puddle started to make its way through the battle field and up the castle walls. The knights, dispite using swords and sheilds made out of basic materials, seem to be excellent at holding their own when it came to the red moon army. The Hedgehog reformed infront of Issac. His sword arm dragging on the tone floor making sparks. "Pathetic knight, I know you have a connection with Axel. Hes not here, yet. When I beat you, bring him here." "Toxic leave this this universe! A portal opened behind Issac. A white fox with red hair and no mouth came out. "Sorry to barge in like this, Issac. You don't know me but Axel sent me." Issac looks at her. "Wait, Who are you!?" Issac says as several knights, both human and mobian and a few other run up to the top and surround Toxic with spears. "I am Mira, Axel's son. I was created through his blood, and this is Toxic a failed clone of me." Mira said as the portal closed behind him. "ENOUGH OF THIS! Mira if you've come to meddle in affairs not your own I'll be happy to kill you. It just so happens I'm busy with taking over an entire universe right now!" Toxic said as his other hand turned into a shield. One of the knights lunges at Toxic with his lance, lightning sparking off of it. "Die!" the knight says. "No wait!" Issac shouts. Toxic turned to face the knight, he was stabbed completely through. " Well now you made me mad!" Toxic pulled himself towards the knight the lance going further in his body. "Your life is forfeit!" He ran the knight through with his arm blade. "NO!" Issac shouts. "Mobians cant come back, why didn't he know that" he says, before drawing his own sword. "Toxic, right? well you are now a poison in this world, and we are the antidote." Issac says charging at Toxic with his shield ready. Toxic took the lance out of his body. "I will adapt and over come!" Toxic replied as he threw the lance at Issac. Issac rolls under the lance and performs a jumping downwards strike. "Take this!" he says. "Bring it on!" Toxic said trusting his bland arm upwards. Mira shot an ice ball at Toxic's hand making the tip of the blade clip Issac's chain mail. Issac's sword on the other hand get driven right into Toxic's chest, right in between the right lung and the heart, electricity starts starling off the sword as he shocked Toxic. "I am the champion of the sun, your just the a red moon, and we both know, the day lasts longer than the night." He says kicking him off the sword. "Now YOU surrender." He says. Toxic laid on the ground chest up. He wheezed and sat up like an undead monster and started laughing. "You got a lot of spunk knight, I like that." His wound closed up. "The sun rises but is always overtaken by the moon." "Issac, Go through that portal and recruit my dad I'll stall Toxic." Mira said forming an ice sword. "alright, but get him out of my castle." Issac says jumping through. After that the other knights who were human close in on Toxic. "Right." Mira said as the portal closed behind Issac. (head to war begins) Back with Liam and Blade... Liam and Blade were driving over rocky roads, trying to find something to do. Liam: It's quiet, Blade. Like, too quiet. Blade: I agree, Liam. I wish something would happen... A portal opened up in the sky flag ships poured out and started firing on the environment. "Attention citizens of this universe. This is now Red Moon Army territory, under the control of the Omni-king Touden!" Liam: What the heck is this 'Red Moon Army'?! Blade: Whatever it is, we gotta stop it! Liam, take the wheel! Liam and Blade switched places and Liam drove at the flagships as Blade tried to shoot them down with his Panzerfaust 3 Rocket Launcher. The flag ship's hatches opened smaller ships came out and landed on the ground. Foot soldiers ran out firing at everything that moved. A flag ship was hit with the Panzerfaust rocket, the engine puffed out smoke and fire as it crashed to the ground. Blade then switched places with Liam again as Liam fired his Uzi at the incoming Foot soldiers. Force fields popped up infront of the soldiers, magic users could be seen behind them. The soldiers returned fire. Blade quickly took a sharp turn to the left to dodge the gunfire. Liam: These guys have force fields?! Blade: S**t, that's not good! Let's take down the other flagships so there won't be anymore soldiers coming! Liam and Blade switched places again and Blade continued firing rockets at the flagships. As another ship was shot down the remaining ones turned and fired in the direction where the rockets came from. Liam and Blade dodged the gunfire as Blade tried to shoot more ships down. The foot soldiers got closer. " You can't stop the invasion!" One commander yelled. Act 2 War Begins Axel and the time jumper version of him make it back to Nimagi. and the portal closes behind them. "This is BULL SH*T!" The Main universe Axel said throwing a class cup into a wall. "Of all the allies he has the voice!" "He also has Ocyrusa." The Time Jumper Axel added. "THAT'S NOT HELPFUL IN THE SLIGHTEST" the other Axel yelled. "No but I know someone who can. Us." Time Jumper Axel said standing up. "The hell are you on about?" Axel said sitting down. "There is a god version of us, given his powers by Zaruth. He fought Ocyrusa many times and won, if we can recruit him we'll have a chance!" Time Jumper Axel said opening a portal. "Right and since Fenrir fought the voice 10,000 years ago maybe he'll help again!" Axel said getting up excitedly. "Then It's settled lets get to work." Time Jumper called as he jumped through. Suddenly Issac bursts through the wall and flies past the 2 Axels, "Hey Axel, Hi Axel" He says before smashing into another wall. "ow."Category:War Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Stories